the same schedule
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Surprising news for Kate and Abby how will they tell their men the news. Gabby /Tate Don't like don't read


_Please be kind, english isn't my native tongue + I don't have a beta reader (anybody who wants the job, wave, scream or just write a message) ;-) _

_I hope i didn't make too many mistakes..._

_constructive Feedback is appreciated_

_As for the disclaimer: I don't own them , I don't make money just play with them_

_Pairing: Gabby / Tate _

The same schedule

The two doors of the examination rooms on the second floor of the newly opened women health center opened at the same time.

Two young women were leaving their doctors behind. Both were staring utterly surprised and still slightly shocked at the piece of paper in their hands, both of the young women were deep in thoughts not bothering to look at any direction and so both were walking right into in each other.

Without lifting their heads each woman mumbled their excuses and stopped dead in tracks by hearing a familiar voice. "Kate." "Abby." They said in unison. Abby was the first who found her voice again. "What are you doing here?" The agent looked down on Abbys hands. "Well apparently the same as you." The friends were finally smiling. "We should talk about our secrets more often I guess." Abby looked upon her watch. "The lunch break is almost over so, what about after work?" "We have a date. I have to say I won't be able to concentrate the whole day, maybe I should asked Gibbs if I can have the rest of the day off." "Then he surly wants to know why." Said Abby. "You're right." The young women starred back on the picture again. "Does the father know?" Kate asked. Abby shook her head. "What about Tony does he know?" Kate looked up in shock. "How do you know that Tony and I are more than meets the eye?" "Well everyone knows." "Oh." was the only reaction of the female agent. The two finally went on walking to the exit.

The afternoon was horror. She was bitchy as hell. She was biting almost everyone who was entering her lab the head off. She couldn't control it. The next moment she felt like crying. At least Gibbs hadn't been on the receiving end of her moods **yet**.

Speaking of whom, he entered the lab.

"Somehow everyone is scarred as hell going down here, what's wrong?" She looked into his worried eyes and felt like crying again. "It is nothing." "Abbs" "Please I can't control my mood today so just leave it," she said in a harsh voice. She took a deep breath to bring her voice on the normal level again. "I really don't want to bite your head of as well you haven't deserved that, anyway now is not the time to talk about that."

He switched to ASL _Then we talk tonight_ She nodded _but first I meet with Kate we need to talk too since lunch break she isn't her real self either._ The tension in his face left a bit _Happened something between the two of you_? "No." "Why don't you go earlier today, take Kate with you." _Dinner will be ready at 21:00_ She smiled again. Her first almost- Abby- like- smile since he had seen her arrive together with Kate after the break. "Thanks." She shut off the devices which weren't needed anymore, got out of her lab coat grabbed her purse and went with Gibbs to the elevator.

After the doors had closed and after pushing the button for the squad room she switched the emergency button. He looked at her in astonishment. "What?" Something really was out of line but he couldn't tell what was wrong. "Would you hold me, please." He did as he got told. Now more then slightly concerned. That was not like Abby. They had talked about it, and both had agreed "no too familiar behaviour" at work, okay not more than before. "Abbs you're scarring me, is it something serious?" She didn't answer right away. "I guess not." "You guess not?" "Please, tell me." "I can't, not now; I promise it is nothing life threatening but I have to get used to it first before I can tell you." She kissed softly his tensed lips. "Don't worry my silver haired fox, I'll tell you later." "Alright." He kissed her back still tensed.

When she left the elevator with him an idea crossed her mind. She should talk about that with Kate. She stepped to her best friend's desk. "Come on girl grab your stuff we're done for today." She looked up in surprise, than she looked to Gibbs, who didn't look up and finally to the father of her unborn child. She could see the worries in his face. She smiled at him slightly, took her stuff and followed Abby to the elevator.

Abby repeated what she did earlier; she switched the emergency button to stop. "What." "Do you know how you're going to tell Tony about his fatherhood?" "No not really." "If I would tell you there is a way we don't have to be present when they realize they becoming fathers what would you say?" "First I would ask now, if the father of your baby is working here too?" "Well yeah." "Who, it isn't Mcgee, is it?" "No" she said with vehemence and sight, she had forgotten that Kate naturally would wanted to know. "Well, Mister-don't-fuck-with-me-or-I-show-you-what-pain-is."

"You're kidding right." Abby shook her head. "Well I'm glad it is Gibbs, he would have died inside when you were pregnant form somebody else. It is obvious that he loves you more than anything else on earth." She grinned. "But to be honest I never thought he would go for it." "He didn't." "So you did." She shook her head "This sounds weird but in some ways Ducky did, he helped us to get some sense in our heads but that is a different story."

"Okay we'll talk about that later now tell me what is your plan." "You have the picture in your purse I guess?" Kate nodded and Abby switched the emergency button again. "Then let's go to my lab to get some envelopes." Kate looked at her friend. "We're putting the pictures in an envelope, you address it to Tony and I address my letter to Gibbs. I think Ducky would bring them the letters." "Kate nodded slowly. "You mean we won't be in the same room when they realize it and the first shock will be over when they see us again." "Exactly." "Let's do it."

With the two letters in their hands the women arrived at the morgue.

"Ladies, what an honour, Jethro told me you went home." "Well we're on the way but first we have to talk to you in private." "Sure something wrong?" Ducky looked to Palmer who left in a hurry. No doubt to whom he would go now. "Well we're not sure." Kate answered. Both women handed Duck the Pictures over. Who started to smile in an instant. "Congratulations." He hugged the both women. "Now you two are worried about the reaction of the both men upstairs, right?" "That's why I love you." Abby said. "I never have to tell you what's wrong you always know." He smiled softly "That is the wisdom of the age, my sweet dear how can I help the two of you."

Both explained Abbys idea to Duck. "Alright, I do that."

They left the elevator leaving Ducky behind, who was on his way to the squad room.

"Do you think it was a good idea writing down where we would wait for them?" "Don't know, but we will find that out." Both women sighed in unison. "Let's go shopping for the little ones." "Good idea." They decided to walk to the mall.

Ducky entered the squad room and sighted softly. Gibbs looked up shortly. "Hey Ducky did you find something." "No not yet, but that's not why I'm here." He stopped typing. "What's wrong?" "Well, I am here because Abby and Kate asked me to." Tony looked up from his work. Both men were staring at the man in the centre of their office section. "This reminds me of a story…" "Ducky!" Both men said in unison. He handed Gibbs the letter shortly before he turned and handed Tony the letter with his name upon it. "My work is done here; I'm going back to the morgue."

Gibbs eyes followed Ducky to the staircase before he shortly looked to Tony who had the same plain envelope in his hands.

Both man opened it at the same time.

Both were reading first the note.

_Mall second floor 18:00 in front of the __coffee shop_

Gibbs frowned. Tony frowned.

Both took out the second piece of paper opened it and both immediately began to smile.

He looked at his watch. _Damn_ 16:30.

Tony did the same.

If someone would have watched the tape from the surveillance cameras he or she would probably had started to laugh their ass off. Both agents were following the same procedure. The next thing was the phone.

They grabbed it the same time and placed it back the same time after no one had answered the line.

Gibbs grabbed his stuff ignoring McGee's stares and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Tony you want a ride, I guess we're having the same destination." "What do you mean boss?" "I mean that you and Kate becoming parents too." "Boss?" "Tony, grab your stuff and come. I really want to find my girl." "But we don't know where they are?" They entered the elevator. "Tony they are women and they are pregnant so they probably looking for Baby stuff."

"Since when do you and Abby are together?" "We came together a week earlier then you and Kate."

Tony laughed.

"What is so funny." "Well it seems like we're having almost the same schedule Boss."

Jethro laughed as well.

They entered the mall at 16:45. "Now where do we start?" Gibbs went to the information desk near the entrance.

"Excuse me Miss, how many Baby shops do you have here?" "Fourteen." Gibbs frowned. _You gotta be kidding me_ "How many off them are on the second floor?" "All of them are on the second floor sir." "Thanks." They went for the stairs, not realizing that the two women they were looking for were just behind them.

Kate and Abby stopped and both women were watching the men climbing upstairs.

"It seems they didn't take it that hard." Kate said in a low voice. Abby nodded smiling.

"It looks like they are happy." She answered in the same low voice. Both men were almost up the stairs when they heard Abbys voice.

"Agent Gibbs, are you looking for someone in particular?"

They stopped dead in tracks turned and looked to the two women. All four were smiling.

They men ran down the stairs taking two steps at ones.

Gibbs pulled Abby in a hug, so did Tony with his wife to be. "That explains your behaviour." Gibbs whispered in Abbys ear before pulling her in a passionate breathtaking kiss. "So you're okay with that." She asked afterwards. "I'm so more than okay with it." She began to grin. An usual Abby grin, the first one in 6 days. "Now, I think we can make it official." "Yeah" He let loose of her a bit, just enough so she could open the necklace around her neck. He took the necklace from her and removed the ring from the thin silver chain. While he softly was kissing her lips he placed the ring on her finger, where it belonged.

Tony held Kate tight in an embrace. He was trying to read her mind by staring into her eyes. "How are you feeling about this?" She kissed softly his cheek, not wanting to get this comfortable in front of her boss. "Good, how about you." He pulled her close again and kissed the woman in his arms without a hint of hesitation. Showing her just how much he liked the news he received.

Gibbs smiled by the sight of them both together. He cleared his throat and finally Tony let his fiancée go. "Why don't we find us a place to celebrate?" Gibbs asked.

"Good idea boss, by the way may I." Tony pulled Abby in a hug. Gibbs smiled and did the same with Kate.

They sat together for some hours before Tony and Kate excused themselves and together they left.

Gibbs locked in his Wife's eyes. She softly smiled and placed her hand in his.

"Do you think they realize that we're already married?" He shrugged with his shoulders.

"Honestly I really don't care today, and sooner or later the will find out."

"So want to go for a walk through the mall, Gunny?" He smiled "Sure." He paid the bill and with her hand in his they left the small café walking in the direction of the first baby shop.

Fin


End file.
